hontes
by luna sectum
Summary: après avoir cédé à sa nature vampire caroline se sent désemparée, surtout que les évènements vont prendre une tournure inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

Je regardais le sang coulait le long de la chaussée. J'étais seule au milieu de la route, je fixais ce sang qui voguait en petites ridules, elles me faisaient penser aux vagues qui berçaient les souvenirs de mon enfance. Sauf que je n'était plus une petite fille, ce sang le prouvait. Je continuais à ancrer mon regard sur ce sang rouge vif, en faisant abstraction de la nuit qui m'entourait. C'était la couleur de la honte, de ma honte. J'entendais une voiture arriver mais ne bougeais pas; elle était à plusieurs kilomètres. Je finis par relever la tête et par accorder mon attention à ce qui m'entourait. Je me trouvais sur une route assez peu fréquentée et bordée d'arbres, de pins, la lune était semi- pleine, tout était silencieux, même les animaux respectaient cette quiétude. Je tournai mon visage vers le ciel. des centaines, non des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Je restai ainsi quelques minutes, humant l'air et cette odeur d'humus et d'herbe qui caractérise le calme après une averse. tout était beau, paisible et je finis par baisser mon regard sur la seule chose qui brisait la quiétude du paysage: un corps. C'était le "mien". Ce corps se trouvait étendu sur l'asphalte, telle une poupée de chiffon par ma faute; je l'avais tué. Je vis plus que je ne sentis une larme s'écrasait sur le sol et je me rendis compte qu'elle m'appartenait. Une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit, et rendit la réalité bien réelle; j'avais tué. je m'obstinais à fixer ces membres, déposés en désordre, et sans réelle organisation. Ils représentaient ce qu'ils étaient réellement; un corps, sans âme ni vie. La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres désormais et je savais qu'il était tant pour moi de nettoyer les traces de mon méfait. Je me faisais l'impression d'un imposteur, qui étais-je pour effacer la vie de ce garçon? Sa vie ne se résumait-elle qu'à cela? Une nuit fraîche, une petite promenade, et sa vie prenait fin? C'était si facile. J'entendis un rire nerveux brisait le silence qui s'était imposé, et je réalisai que c'était le mien. Tout ceci me semblait presque ridicule, il m'avait suffi de deux minutes pour l'aborder, le contrôler, le maintenir en place et lui ôter la vie. Je me penchai et pris le jeune garçon dans mes bras, il devait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'années pas plus, le calai contre ma poitrine et me dirigeai vers la forêt. Je parcourus une centaine de mètres, dépassant plusieurs arbres, de nombreuses ombres et une multitude d'étoiles et le déposai près d'un arbre sur ma droite, et commençai à creuser. A mains nues, je n'avais pas de pelle, ce qui après réflexion me sembla logique. Je sentais la terre encore humide rentrer sous mes ongles, s'insinuer dans mes chaussures, se glisser dans mes chaussettes. Un écureuil sauta d'un arbre à un autre et je sursautai. Je regardai vers le sol, puis relevai la tête; mon trou devait bien faire une dizaine de mètres de profondeur. C'était largement suffisant. Je remontai à la surface, me saisit délicatement du corps et redescendis. Je l'installai sur le dos, croisai ses deux mains sur son torse, le fixai encore quelques minutes et finis par me décider à refaire surface. à nouveau à la seule force de mes bras je remis la terre en place, tout en essayant de masquer la terre retournée et fraîche qui indiquait clairement ce qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt. Je mis quelques branches de manière à ce que cela paraisse naturelle, puis dans un autre coin quelques fleurs puis je reculai. A cet instant seulement je relevai la tête pour prendre en compte le lieu où je me trouvais. je me dressais au beau milieu d'une clairière, entourée seulement de coquelicots, qui penchaient parfois de droite à gauche selon le sens de la brise qui soufflait de temps en temps. Délimitant la clairière, se dressait des centaines de chênes, majestueux, des cèdres tendus vers le ciel. Et au-dessus, la lune, de son croissant parfait éclairait ce spectacle d'une lueur bleutée, brillante. Seul ce carré de terre retournée, grossièrement masqué par du bois et des fleurs attestait qu'une présence avait foulé ce lieu. Tout était magnifique sauf ce carré de terre. J'étais un monstre.


	2. Chapter 2

BIP BIP BIP

je me réveillai en sursaut, essouflée et boulversée. ce souvenir, ce cauchemar revenait de manière récurrente, j'y pensais lorsque je me brossais les dents, me peignais les cheveux, conduisais, assistais aux cours, parlais à mes amis.. tout cela m'obsédait et j'avais même fini par lui donner un nom: ma honte. j'avais l'impression de vivre pour deux, il y a avait moi, ou du moins celle que j'étais depuis ma transformation en vampire, et ma honte, présente également, qui m'accompagnait constamment et qui rongeait mon énergie, ma bonne humeur, mon optimisme et mon espoir. j'étais épuisée, stressée, mais j'étais rassurée d'une certaines manière: ma honte signifiait que j'avais encore une conscience et je me prenais à croire que j'avais même une âme. alors oui je vivais un enfer, oui je pleurais tous les soirs le visage plongé dans mon oreiller, mais je considérais que ce prix n'était rien comparé au tribut qu'avait payé ce jeune homme. je décidai de me lever , me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et commençai à me préparer; un coup de brosse, une petite note de gloss, un peu de mascara, un brossage de dents non optionnel et j'étais prête. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine, pris une poche de sang dans le frigo et commençai à me nourrir. depuis cette fameuse nuit je redoutais ce moment, le premier repas qui avait suivi, j'avais senti une main se poser sur mon épaule et un visage me fixait. je m'étais retournée, glacée d'effroi et je l'avais vu. ma mère était entrée à ce moment-là, brisant l'illusion et ma peur. depuis je fermais les yeux, me coupais de tout et du reste lorsque je me sustançais. je finis mon repas rapidement, voulant y mettre fin le plus rapidement possible, attrapai mes clés et partis au lycée. arrivée là-bas je me dirigeai directement vers ma salle de classe. Depuis le marché que j'avais passé avec klaus afin de sauver cet hybride, tyler m'évitait et ignorait mon existence. Et j'attendais toujours le rendez-vous de Klaus. Mais tout cela au final m'arrangeait, au plus on se tenait éloigné de moi,au moins on avait de chance de découvrir mon secret, de ma honte. Et personne n'avait à devoir partager ce fardeau avec moi. Elena avait encore du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle considition, bonnie réglait ses problèmes de socière, damon, stefan et jeremy essayaient d'aider elena par leurs présences constantes et matt tentait de mener une vie la plus normale possible. Tyler m'évitant, les rares moments où j'étais accompagnée étaient les séances mises en place avec elena afin de l'aider à contrôler sa soif. et ces rares occasions ressemblaient à une torture pour moi; elena prenait exemple sur moi, me demandait des conseils, vantait mon contrôle et ma volonté. seulement, seul bémol, j'avais tué. et récemment. je n'osais même plus la regarder dans les yeux, trop honteuse de ma duperie, de mes mensonges et de mon hypocrisie. j'écourtais la plupart du temps ces séances prétextant une urgence, un devoir à rendre, une course, bref à peu près tout et n'importe qui me permettait de m'achapper, et je savais qu'aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna enfin et sans même accorder un regard à qui que se soit je me précipitai vers l'extérieur, en ayant qu'une seule hâte: me réfugier chez moi. Je savais que les autres se posaient tout de même des questions, mais par égard ou par indifférence, ou bien les deux à la fois , personne ne me posait de questions. J'arrivai devant mon casier, l'ouvrit en ayant pour objectif de battre le record de la "récuparation de livres la plus rapide au monde" et me tournais déjà vers la sortie, bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance entre moi et le bâtiment. sauf qu'une enveloppe cartonnée, de couleur creime, venait de glisser de mon livre de sciences. J'espérai durant un bref moment, même si je me doutais que ce n'était pas le cas , que l'enveloppe avait attéri dans mon casier par erreur, qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée et qu'il me suffirait de la ramener à son destinataire avec le sourire aux lèvres et quelques politesses, mais je savais que rien ne se passait comme on le voulait dans la vie. et je n'avais pas tort. Un _Caroline_ inscrit à l'encre noire ressortait au milieu de ce beige clair et harmonieux. Aucun doute sur l'identité du destinataire. Je l'ouvris tout de même, figée au milieu du couloir, les yeux braquait sur mon futur. les élèves autour de moi bavardaient et discutaient avec entrain, heureux d'échapper enfin à l'enfer qu'était le lycée. Mais tout cela ne m'atteignait pas parce que danc cette enveloppe, sur cette lettre il y avait écrit: _tu aurais pu faire mieux pour sa tombe. _


	3. Chapter 3

Je me tenais toujours dans ce même couloir, la respiration saccadée, ma vue commençait à se troublait et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur mes deux jambes. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit au milieu de ce malström d'émotion: m'enfuir. je me mis à courir vers la sortie, busculant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin, même si à vrai dire je n'y accordais pas beaucoup d'importance, et sortis précipitament du lycée, notant distraitement qu'il pleuvait, et me dirigeai automatiquement vers la forêt. je courais, tout en me demandant qui, comment, pourquoi? J'entendis alors un bruit venant de ma droit, comme une branche qui se brise et des feuilles piétinées. je sentis alors au milieu de ma détresse d'autres émotions monter en moi: la détermination et la rage. oui j'étais en couleur, car quoi que j'ai pu faire, et j'avais parfaitement conscience de la monstuosité de mes actes, ce petit jeu de manipulation et de menace était tout simplement vicieux, pervers et inhumain; j'étais traquée, surveillée, suivie. j'étais la proie et cette autre personne le prédateur, et cela, je ne l'acceptais pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? aller viens, montre-toi! Si tu veux quelque chose de moi alors viens le chercher! crachai-je alors au milieu des larmes et de ma frustration.

mais personne ne répondit, évidemment. Soit la personne qui en avait après moi était lâche soit elle me réservait bien pire qu'un petit commentaire sur un bout de papier. du chantage? mon dieu, allai-je être obligée à tuer de nouveau?! Torturer? massacrer? ma tête tournait, je commençais à flotter, je paniquais. Quand mes jambes finirent par céder, deux bras musclés bien,me rattrapèrent et me soulevèrent. Alors après les menaces il passait à l'action? si il voulait me tuer, soit, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je me laisse faire, si je devais mourir je comptais bien l'emporter dans la tombe avec moi. Je me bébattis, bien décidée à ne pas céder devant cet inconnu, cherchai un moyen de me détacher de lui pour l'attaquer, le blesser, me défendre.

_ Stop caroline, ce n'est que moi, calme-toi!

Je reconnaissais vaguement cette voix, à la fois profonde et douce, qui essayait de m'apaiser, de la même manière qu'elle m'avait apaisé dans les couloirs du lycée, lorsqu'Alaric m'avait torturé et que je m'enfuyais. Et je compris enfin.

_ Klaus?! m'écriai-je.

j'étais choquée, encore essouflée et le corps en position de défense, les cheveux emmêlés et des traces de larmes sur mes joues. je ne comprenais plus rien.

_du calme sweetheart, ça va aller.

Mais...Klaus?! était-ce lui qui...?

_ Espèce de psychopathe! criai-je, toujours dos à lui et ses bras m'encerclant. Te rends-tu compte de la peur que tu m'as faite?! Alors mainetenant c'est ça ton nouveau jeu? Et pour quoi faire au juste? Me faire chanter pour obtenir d'autres rendez-vous?! pour que je sois à ton service?!

Je sentais la colère grandir en moi et m'envahir peu à peu. une partie de moi savait parfaitement que ma réaction disproportionnée venait en fait de ma déception, et d'un sentiment de trahison. je pensais compter un minimum pour lui, et sur ce coup-là il m'avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal, il s'en prenait à ma honte, cet acte que j'avais commis suite à une perte de contrôle et qui attestait de ma nature de vampire. Et qui remettait en cause mon humanité. C'était ma peur cachée, celle qui me hantait depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire; je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang et totalement dépourvu de valeurs, de sentiments...d'humanité. Et je savais qu'il savait.

_Réponds! hurlai-je excédée, mais surtout blessée.

**Merci pour vos reviews!=) Et j'espère que ce que j'écris n'est pas trop mal, c'est la première que je rédige une fanfiction=S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée de pas avoir mis la suite plus tôt, alors la voilà!=D Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je suis sûre qui y'en a, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas me relire et j'ai remarqué dans mes précédents chapitres des erreurs dont j'ai honte, vraiment^^**

Si d'abord Klaus avait paru surpris, celle-ci se transforma en colère. Sans que je n'eus le temps de le voir, il se retrouva debout devant moi, une main me tenant plaquée contre un tronc d'arbre. Des échardes et des bouts de bois me rentraient dans le dos et dans ma nuque, mais cette douleur n'était que superficielle face à celle qui se propageait de mon cou et continuait tout le long de mon corps; Klaus serrait fort. Très fort. Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer, si ils jouent le jeu c'est seulement pour donner le change, prétendre d'être ce qu'ils ne sont pas, des humains. Mais il est tout à fait possible d'arracher la tête d'un vampire. Klaus s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi jusqu'à se retrouver collé à moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses lèvres touchant presque mon oreille droite. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler je sentis un frisson me parcourir. J'espérais que se soit de peur.

_ Tu es magnifique sweetheart mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, chuchota-til dans mon oreille, menaçant.

Ok, cette fois je frissonnais bien de peur. Klaus était imprévisible, et je savais parfaitement que son incompréhensible attirance pour moi ne me sauverait pas toujours. Mais au lieu de m'arracher la tête comme je m'y attendais, il pencha la tête,et frôla mon cou de ses lèvres. Comme habitée, je fermai les yeux. Je sentais comme de la lave couler le long de mon cou, et à ma grande honte je laissai échapper un petit gémissement. Que je regrettai aussitôt : Klaus m'observait à présent, son sourire moqueur de retour. ll ne manquait plus que lui! Mais au moins il avait fini par me lâcher et même si il n'était toujours qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, j'étais de nouveau libre de mes mouvements. Et cette fois j'espérais que ce ne serait pas pour me précipiter sur ses lèvres. Je secouai la tête, me reprochant cette soudaine frivolité et me répétais que c'était le contre coup de l'émotion. Klaus, lui, continuait de me fixer de plus en plus amusé, semblant très bien avoir compris où mes pensées m'avaient menée.

_ Ne te moque pas! mécriai-je. En plus c'est de ta faute avec tes stupides lèvres trop tentantes et ta stupide odeur sucrée!

Je me mordis précipitament les lèvres; j'en avais déjà trop dit. Klaus, éclata de rire. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire. Et ça lui allait plutôt bien; il paraissait plus détendu, moins dangereux, presque humain. Oh mince, voilà que je recommençais!

_ Je savais que je te plaisais, me taquina-t-il, un souire en coin.

_ Pas du tout! fis-je tout en croisant les bras.

Je savais parfaitement qu'à cet instant je ressemblais plus à une gamine qu'à une femme mûre et distinguée. Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais envie de bouder alors je boudais, point final! Bon, j'avais parfaitement conscience que c'était ma manière à moi, certes peu conventionnelle mais tout de même efficace, de gérer le stress, la solitude, la peur et la mort qui m'avait paru si proche. Car oui, même si j'avais cru un instant que Klaus était à l'origine de cette traque dont j'étais l'objet, j'avais la certitude désormais que ce n'était pas lui; je serais déjà morte sinon. La situation me paraissait tout de même irréelle, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais persuadée de mourir, et je l'avais accepté, et maintenant je me retrouvais à rougir comme une midinette et à bouder comme une gamine, et tout cela devant un vampire originel vieux de mille ans. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, je poussai un petit cri, peu digne mais je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, et m'accrochai précipitamment à la première chose que je trouvai, c'est-à-dire le cou de Klaus. Pendant que je ruminais et m'exortais à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et surtout de mes émotions, celui-ci s'était approché, et profitant de mon manque de réaction face à ce geste, avait glissé ses bras derrière mes genoux et dans mon dos afin de me soulever. Remise de ma frayeur, il fit quelques tours sur lui-même, moi toujours dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Nous tournions tellement vite! L'air se glissait dans mes boucles, me rafraîchissait les joues et l'odeur de pins et de cèdres me détendait. J'avais l'impression de voler. Klaus finit par s'arrêter, mais je ne descendis pas de ses bras; je n'en avais pas envie. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, mes bras toujours autour de son cou, et approchai mon visage du sien.

_ Merci, dis-je avec douceur.

Et j'étais sincère. Il sourit, d'un vrai sourire et se mit à marcher. Le balancement de ses pas me berçaient, son odeur et ses bras m'enveloppaient; je sombrai dans le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

La lumière illuminait toute la pièce, la surface sur laquelle je reposais était douce et moelleuse, et l'odeur qui ressortait au milieu de tout cela me paraissait exquise, réconfortante, sensuelle, virile...irrésistible. Je m'étirai, sourit, sereine. Et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Klaus! Me redressant brusquement, paniquée, je voulus me précipiter hors du lit dans lequel j'avais dormi, et qui n'était manifestement pas le mien, mais une main m'en empêcha, aggrippant mon épaule. Horrifiée, je stoppai net tous mouvements, incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter. Je savais parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière moi, une main posée sur mon épaule, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin, mais je savais également que je n'étais pas prête à lui faire face. Klaus était...Klaus.

_ Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, fis-je, la plus neutre possible.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse, mais je sentis le matelas bouger légèrement, et cette odeur devenir plus forte, plus présente. Klaus ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, dans mon dos. Je me crispai, sa présence avait tendance à m'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Et puis soudain, un fait me frappa et je me retournai précipitamment.

_ Et puis d'ailleurs que fais-tu dans mon lit?! m'énervai-je.

_ Doucement sweetheart, dit-il, désinvolte. Et puis ce lit n'est pas le tien mais le mien, alors ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question? demanda-t-il moqueur,un sourcil haussé.

Malheureusement c'était vrai, cette odeur, si caractéristique de sa personne ne pouvait tromper personne, et surtout pas moi.

_ Mais alors pourquoi...? commençai-je, confuse.

_ Tu t'es endormie dans mes bras, me dit-il simplement.

Ah oui. Les souvenirs me revinrent et la journée d'hier s'imposa soudainement à moi. Mon poux s'accéléra, et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Le meurtre, ma honte, les cours, le silence de mes amis, de Tyler, le mot, la fuite, Klaus, Klaus et encore Klaus. Hier, jusqu'à ce que je cède à la fatigue, il m'avait permise d'oublier tout ce qui se tramait autour de moi, les problèmes qui semblaient s'accumuler mais ne jamais se résoudre. Mais surtout, cette peur, cette tension, qui couvaient en moi, qui me rappelaient en permanence ma situation. Je me faisais l'impression d'une figitive, traquée perpétuellement et susceptible à tout moment d'être capturée. Mais à quand ma capture? Cette incertitude me rongeait encore bien plus que tout le reste. Si je devais mourir, je préférais que se soit fait rapidement. Je sentis deux bras se glisser autour de moi, m'encerclant. Je ne fis rien pour les arrêter. Au contraire je me laissai aller et me détendis, enfin. Je soupirai de bien être, et me plaquai complètement contre le corps près du mien. Je me fichais de l'image que nous pouvions renvoyer, je me sentais en sécurité et paisible seulement dans les bras de Klaus. Et j'avais atrocement besoin de réconfort.

_ Merci, murmurai-je, toujours collée à lui.

Je sentis un petit rire le secouer, les soubresauts se répercutant dans mon corps.

_ Tu te répètes love, dit-il doucement.

_ Tais-toi, lui ordonnai-je.

Et cette fois un éclat de rire le secoua, me faisant vibrer plus fort encore. Je ne lui avouerais jamais que c'est uniquement pour sentir son corps réagir, et vibrer que j'avais répondu. Après un petit soupir, il finit tout de même par s'éloiger, mettant un bon mètre de distance entre nous.

_ Raconte, dit-il simplement, sérieux.

Nous y voilà. Je savais que Klaus exigerait des explications, après tout mon comportement avait été plus qu'étrange, et il avait très vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Bon je vous le dis franchement, je comptais continuer ce chapitre. Et je dois avouer que si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est seulement par flemmexD non mais en même temps quand je me suis arrêtée il était une heure et demi du mat', j'avais sommeil. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews=D**


	6. Chapter 6

Je n'osais me l'avouer mais je redoutais de lui révéler ma honte. Je savais très bien ce qui attirait Kaus chez moi, il me l'avait dit.

Et perdre le contrôle n'était pas vraiment lumineux, ni une preuve de force. Je me l'avouais à peine mais l'avis de Klaus m'importait, et ma révélation ne lui plairait pas. Verrais-je du dégoût dans son regard? De la déception?

Mais d'un autre côté Klaus était peut-être le plus à même, voire le seul, à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir- là; il acceptait sa nature de vampire, les envies, l'impulsivité, ce goût du sang et de la violence... Klaus s'acceptait, en entier. Et puis il avait commis bien pire.

_ J'ai tué un jeune homme, dis-je abruptement.

Kaus ne parut même pas surpris, il se contenta de continuer à me regarder, attendant la suite.

_ Je ne l'ai dit à personne, continuai-je hésitante, et pourtant hier, à la fin des cours, après être passée à mon casier, j'ai découvert une carte.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, le temps de me reprendre: ma voix tremblait.

_Elle m'était bien adressée, il y avait mon nom inscrit dessus, fis-je d'une petite voix. Et à l'intérieur était écrit : « _Tu aurais pu faire mieux pour sa tombe_ », finis-je dans un murmure.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Ma respiration était hachée et saccadée. Je paniquais à nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas par peur de l'inconnu mais par « peur de Klaus » : je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette. Je n'osais pas le regarder, et gardais la tête baissée. Je savais que lui révéler la vérité n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je me levai précipitamment et commençai à partir. Mais dans la seconde qui suivit Klaus se retrouva devant moi, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il mit sa main sous mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

_ Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi Caroline, dit-il alors d'une voix ferme mais douce, et surtout n'aie honte de rien, tu peux tout me dire.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était des larmes de soulagement, de gratitude et en petite partie de bonheur : je n'étais plus seule, quelqu'un d'autre partageait mon secret, et paradoxalement je ne me sentais pas coupable de me reposer sur lui il était le seul à avoir les épaules pour cela.

_ Merci, fis- je la voix brouillée par les larmes.

J'étais pathétique. Klaus, pourtant, rit. Je penchai la tête, surprise et quelque peu perdue.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas love, je ris parce qu'en seulement quelques heures tu m'auras dit « merci » trois fois, alors qu'avant c'était plutôt le nombre de fois où tu m'envoyais prêtre, dit-il amusé.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un hybride tapa à la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit.

_ Angela vous demande, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Klaus se figea quelques secondes puis reprit une posture naturelle. Qui était Angela ?

_ Très bien, dis-lui que j'arrive, ordonna-t-il.

Il soupira puis finit par se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

_ Je suis désolée, Caroline, mais j'ai une urgence à régler, attends-moi là s'il te plaît, je fais le plus vite possible. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, dit-il plus doucement.

Il se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Et il partit, ne me laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

Aaaargh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer ! J'inspirai et expirai, cherchant à me calmer. Je repensai à ce qu'avait dit son hybride. Qui pouvait bien être Angela ? Avait-elle un quelconque rapport avec ce mot que j'avais reçu ? Après tout, c'était la première fois que j'entendais son nom prononcé, et cela, à quelques heures d'intervalles, à peine, de mon courrier anonyme. Je devais savoir.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, même si pour cela je devais espionner Klaus. Après tout j'avais toujours été curieuse et il le savait très bien ! J'ouvrais la porte lorsque mon portable sonna. Numéro inconnu.

_ Allô ? fis-je curieuse de savoir qui cela pouvait bien être.

Mais seul le silence me répondit.

_ Allô ? Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Toujours rien. Je soupirai. Tout ceci commençait à m'agacer.

_ Ecoutez je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, peut-être vous étes-vous trompé de numéro, mais si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle !

Toujours aucune réponse. Je finis par raccrocher, j'avais perdu assez de temps comme cela, Klaus et cette Angela avait déjà dû avoir le temps de discuter ou faire un bon nombre de choses.

Mais alors que j'allais reprendre ma course, je reçus un sms cette fois. Numéro inconnu. Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient à la fin ?!

Je l'ouvris tout de même. Avais-je déjà mentionné le fait que j'étais curieuse ? Je me figeai soudainement, toutes pensées m'ayant désertée. Je ne pouvais voir que ces quelques mots : « _Tu crois vraiment que Klaus pourra t'aider ?__»._

_« __Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider »_. La phrase que m'avait dit mot pour mot Klaus avant de retrouver Angela. _« __Ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider ». « Pour t'aider »__._ C'était impossible ! Je relis une nouvelle fois le sms : _« Tu crois vraiment que Klaus pourra t'aider ? »_.

IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Et pourtant… celui ou celle qui avait envoyé ce texto avait entendu notre conversation, ce qui signifiait qu'il ou elle était ici. Ou tout du moins pas très loin.


	7. Chapter 7

J'étais résolue. La personne qui nous avez espionné, Klaus et moi, se trouvait peut-être encore à proximité et toute cette histoire, cette traque, cette obsession m'agaçaient, je voulais en finir. Maintenant!

J'espérais seulement que mon psychopathe personnel n'était pas un vampire, un loup-garou ou même un hybride; je n'aurais jamais le temps de le rattraper sinon.

Je traversai le couloir en quelques secondes seulement, me précipitai dans les escaliers, ne pris même pas la peine d'admirer la décoration sobre mais luxueuse des Mickaelson, ouvrit la baie vitrée, et me retrouvai ainsi dehors, à quelques centaines de mètres de la forêt.

La fraîcheur de l'extérieur n'avait aucune conséquence sur mon organisme mais elle me permit de me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans la traque d'un parfait inconnu sans préparation. Je n'avais même prévenu personne! Et si c'était un sorcier? Ou un chasseur de vampire?

J'hésitais. Devais-je ou non me lancer dans cette poursuite? Je me rappelai tout ce que j'avais subi jusqu'alors à cause de ce malade. Oui je le devais.

J'avançai, décidée, vers la forêt. C'était le seul endroit où se cacher près de la maison d'un orgininel sans risquer de se faire remarquer. Je poussai tous mes sens à l'extrême, cherchant à repérer un indice pouvant me guider; un bruit, une odeur...

Rien. Je m'enfonçais toujours plus, toujours plus loin, mais à part l'activité de la faune et la flore propre à chaque forêt, je ne sentais ni ne percevais rien. Il ou elle devait déjà être loin.

Je soupirai, déçue de n'avoir rien trouvé, et à la fois soulagée d'avoir évité la confrontation. je me retournai, prête à quitter cet endroit, persuadée de ne rien y trouver, lorsque tout devint noir.

Je sentais une odeur d'humus, d'humidité, et d'écureuil. Tout mon corps me brûlait et je gémis. J'ouvris les yeux mais tout était flou, zigzagait et tournoyait. Je mis longtemps à me relever, ne tenant pas sur mes jambes.

Je n'entendais rien ou presque, tous les sons me parvenaient à un décibel réduit. Je finis par comprendre que j'étais toujours dans la forêt, là où je m'étais évanouie. Que m'était-il arrivé?

je ne bougeais pas, incapable de prendre une décision ou même de penser. Je vis quelqu'un approcher, ah non courir vers moi, mais cette personne était triple. Triple? Arrivée jusqu'à moi elle me mit sur son dos précipitamment et repartit tout aussi vite.

Je voyais sa bouche remuait, mais je ne comprenais rien. Je perçus seulement un vague "ça va aller, je m'occupe de toi sweetheart". "Sweetheart" me rappelais vaguement une personne mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir qui et je sombrai à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

La première chose que je fis en me réveillant, c'était hurler. La douleur était insupportable. Un feu brûlant me ravageait de l'intérieur. Je brûlais. Je sentis vaguement quelque chose se presser contre mes lèvres et un liquide coulait le long de mon oesophage.

La douleur se calma instatanément bien que je me sentais encore terriblement faible. Je pus enfin prendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je reconnus aussitôt: c'était la chambre de Klaus.

_ Qu'est-ce...? commençai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Je suis allé te chercher, dit-il d'une voix neutre tout en approchant un verre d'eau de mes lèvres.

_ Dans...?

Mais avant que je ne finisse ma phrase il me fit boire une gorgée d'eau, puis encore une autre.

_ Dans la forêt, répondit-il tout de même.

Il semblait tendu, crispé et sur les nerfs. J'hésitais à lui poser plus de questions; je m'étais précipitée seule, sans l'avertir, dans la gueule du loup.

_ Tu m'en veux? fis-je d'une petite voix. Enfin, je veux dire, beaucoup?

Il soupira, semblant vouloir se calmer. Il finit par poser son regard sur moi, dur.

_ Là n'est pas la question Caroline! répond-il vivement. Tu t'es précipitée dans la gueule du loup sans même m'avertir!

Qu'est-ce que je disais?

Il s'arrêta brutalement de parler, se contentant de me fixer. Ma respiration s'accéléra et la chaire de poule recouvrit ma peau. C'était ainsi à chaque fois, mon corps réagissait instantanément à son contact, tactil ou visuel.

Je tentai vainement de masquer mon trouble en cachant rapidement mes bras sous les draps et posai la première question qui me vint à l'esprit.

_ J'ai parlé de toi pendant mes absences?

Oups. Ce n'était peut-être pas la question à poser. Mais cela eut au moins le mérite de le dériber un peu.

_ Quelle réponse aimerais-tu entendre ma chère Caroline? dit-il, taquin.

_ Euh... aucune? répondis-je en espérant vainement passer à autre chose.

Il émit un petit rire, semblant amusé de ma tentative désespérée.

_ Oh et bien je dirais seulement que ce fut très instructif... fit-il mystérieusement.

Le goujat! Il se moquait de moi en plus!

_ Espèce de...! commençai-je.

_ Han han langage Caroline! me sermonna-t-il.

Je bouillonnais, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou à mes dépends. Et avant que je ne puisse me contrôler je lui tirai la langue. Mon dieu je me comportais comme une gamine face à un originel de plus de mille!

Mortifiée, je remontai la couette le plus haut possible jusqu'à ce que seul mes yeux dépassent.

_ Voyons love, ne fais pas l'enfant, dit-il amusé.

Et avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva brusquement sur moi, tira la couette et les draps plus bas sur mes cuisses et se mit à me chatouiller.

Je tentai vainement de résister mais finit par céder et éclatai de rire. Je pleurais de rire, me toutillais dans tous les sens, essayant par tous les moyens de me soustraire à ce contact...euphorisant!

Je pensai à utiliser mes bras pour le repousser et ils entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. J'écarquillai les yeux, et stoppai net tous mouvements, incapable de détacher mon regard de ce que je voyais.

Klaus, voyant ma réaction, se calma instantanément, soupira, et posa ses yeux sur la raison de mon état. Son visage se fit compatissant. Klaus, compatissant? Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté ce qui t'étais réellement arrivée dans cette forêt, dit-il enfin. Tu as reçu du venin de loup-garou, je t'ai donc donné mon sang , expliqua-t-il.

Ah, alors voilà ce que j'avais senti coulé le long de ma gorge.

_ Mais je pense que ce n'était qu'un moyen de mieux te faire ça, reprit-il tout en pointant du doigt le _ça._

Le _ça _était une immense brûlure sur mon avant bras qui représentait une multitude de symbôles et dessins. C'était un tatouage mais non pas fait avec de l'encre mais avec du feu.

**Merciiii pour vos reviews! =) Alors je vous préviens ce chapitre est un peu du grand n'importe quoi, je me suis faite plaisir^^. Et je ne plublie pas à fréquence régulière, j'écris quand j'en ai envie, et je ne suis pas vraiment de ligne directrice, je ne sais pas ce que va donner le chapitre seulement quand j'ai fini de l'écrire, je ne prévois rien. En tout cas j'espère que c'est à peu près correcte, c'est ma première fanfiction=S bon bah bonne lecture et joyeux noël chères lecteurs/ lectrices (je ne sais pas si je vais publier un chapitre d'ici là)!**


End file.
